


Happy Valentine's Day, My Darling 礼物

by Setg2154



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Escort Service, M/M, corsets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 沈昌珉勉为其难地收下了七夕节礼物。





	Happy Valentine's Day, My Darling 礼物

 

沈昌珉的办公楼位于湖畔。通常，在他开始一天工作的清晨，他会打开遮光窗帘，对着湛蓝的天空和楼脚下三三两两的行人喝杯咖啡，静心凝神；不过这一天，放在他漆黑办公桌上的白色礼盒实在是引人瞩目，使他不得不改变自己的路线，先去一探究竟。

 

白色礼盒上Agent Provocateur的花体尚且不能撩拨沈总坚忍的神经线，但当沈昌珉看到缎带之下那张卡片，端庄优雅的铜版印刷体写道 _Happy Valentine’s Day, My Darling_ ，这整件事情忽然变得格外轻佻。

 

如果他认不出这张卡片出自谁手，他会说此人写得一笔好字。不过他曾经有幸得到过一张以同样字体手写的特殊名片，因此立刻就明白了这件“礼物”的来由。他已经数次回味过的、来自两周前那个狂放情色的夜晚的回忆即刻涌上沈昌珉的心头，使他突然对这个盒子里头的东西产生了强烈的好奇心。而在他的大脑能对当前局势做进一步分析，判断在上班时间拆开这件不祥的礼物算不上一个高明的决定之前，他的手已经先一步扯开了缎花，掀掉了颇有潘多拉魔盒之封印意味的礼盒盖子。

 

而里面的内容物果然没叫沈昌珉失望。那是一套精美的黑色蕾丝连体束身衣。一对手套，一对到大腿的长筒袜。而那件工艺高明，花纹像是美人鱼的鳞片般精美的束身衣显然是为一位品味不凡的男士特别定制，从胸膛部分的宽阔可以看出。胸口部分的面料薄如蝉翼，从两个半圆形钢托上膨起，尚待软肉填满其中；不过蕾丝布料到了胸膛之下却骤然减少，和龙骨一起，勾勒出一段极为细窄的腰部线条。沈昌珉用一根指头拂过那根引人浮想联翩的曲线，他的动作轻柔得像是在触摸一段柔软的花茎，但在他心底翻滚的欲念却是阴郁而粗暴的——

 

郑允浩，他本来就像沙漏一般的腰肢被束缚在比这件紧身衣更窄小的东西里面，直到他的腰身在他眼前变成提琴，变成那个著名脱衣舞女用以表演的香槟高脚杯。而他可以用双手对他肆意爱抚，测探其柔韧的极限。

 

办公室内的空气宁静冷清，更显得他的想象暴力激烈。站在办公桌后面的沈昌珉开始硬了，他非常清楚送礼的人想要的就是这个效果，他为自己如此轻易就顺遂了郑允浩的心意而感到恼怒。他砰地一声合上盖子，就要顺手把这件东西和被勾起的欲望一起扫落在地，不过这时候，他的办公室门却突然开了，与此同时传来一道明朗的男声，“怎么，不喜欢？”

 

沈昌珉眯起眼。他眼前，那道向来没人胆敢不经允许就逾越的总裁办公室的大门在此时洞开，郑允浩单手勾门而立，他身后几个黑影仓皇的一闪而过。沈总不由得认为自己必须为这些过于热衷窥探别人私生活的员工重新整顿公司的风纪，但他还没能细想条例内容，目光便被郑允浩卓尔不凡的腰胯线条深深吸引。

 

他记忆中某个被酒精浸透的疯狂夜晚，他抬眼一看，郑允浩也是这样站着，不过那个时候他不是扶着门框，而是一截钢管。他的胯向右顶，左边的腰线弧度圆润犹如静物写生里的花瓶，但不妨碍沈昌珉在脑海中描绘它摇曳生姿的场景。再往下就是两条笔直的长腿，一双小牛皮鞋光可鉴人；往上，郑允浩的右胳膊拽着门框，左手随意地下垂着，朝向地面的指尖都带着光泽。他甚至穿着套和那个晚上一样笔挺的Dolce Gabbana西装，此时此刻，他像是来投标的菁英，而不是出于仰慕或是某些不便明说的原因把蕾丝内衣和自己本人送到沈昌珉办公桌上的性工作者——

 

不过当他在过去的两周内数次回忆起的场景与现实重叠，沈昌珉的眼睛还是诚实地游弋在郑允浩全身上下。他瞧着郑允浩歪着的腰胯，蹙起的眉头与状似一本正经的黑眸下逐渐悬起一个耐人寻味的、决意放纵一刻的微笑。

 

“过来。”沈昌珉对他说。他的语气不容置疑，像是除了遵从他的意愿外再也没有别的可能性。

 

“我还以为您对此完全不以为然呢。”

 

郑允浩这么说的时候阖上大门，随后一边走过来，一边看着他。他嘴角噙笑，眼睛明亮，落地窗内透进晨光，罩在他被热情追逐爱欲的意大利人设计的剪裁精妙的西装所寸寸包裹的身体上。即便沈昌珉从来没有低估过此人精心排演过千百遍因而无懈可击的仪态，但当郑允浩半踩着猫步，摆着他的胯朝他走来的时候，沈昌珉一时还是为那别具西西里风情的挑逗所撼动。

 

沈昌珉看着他，理智叫他克己，但他不容忽视的欲望本能却叫嚣起来。他从来都厌恶失控，而上一次和郑允浩在一起时他的失控是如此理所应当，比思考甚至呼吸都来的轻易百倍。这份厌恶和他对郑允浩产生的情欲汇合，叫他陡然生出了点意气用事、无理取闹的心思来。

 

“怎么会，”沈昌珉这么说着，把盒子朝桌子外沿向着郑允浩推过去，“穿上看看。”

 

送都送到他眼皮底下了，穿是不论如何也要穿的。不过沈昌珉没想到郑允浩就站在他桌子前面开始脱衣服。他最先蹲下身子，解开了鞋带，然后站起来把它们踢掉，又用脚推到一边去放好。然后郑允浩脱了西装外套，扯掉领带和衬衫，裤子和内裤。他把衣服整齐地叠好，就放在那个白色的礼盒旁边。他最后蹬掉两只袜子，又蹲下去把它们放进皮鞋里面。

 

当他伸手去取盒子里面的东西时，也是大大方方地敞开身体，连一丝浮于表面的羞愧都不曾展露，随脸色不怎么好的沈昌珉把自己的裸体看个够——办公桌后站着的人第二次看到他的下体，那里温驯地垂在他两腿之间，周围的皮肤和上一次一样光洁得像是上过蜡；而沈昌珉知道他全身上下每一寸皮肤的触感都和看起来一样光洁顺滑如同一段绸带。

 

这本来就是一场表演，连同他把那套蕾丝情趣内衣穿在身上的动作一起。他没有刻意遵守什么顺序，拿起的是什么就往身上套什么。最先穿上的是右边的手套，拉到手肘上方，然后是左边的长筒袜。郑允浩把它挽起来的动作很娴熟，叫沈昌珉看出了点往腿上套校服筒袜的高中女生的意思。他芭蕾舞演员般绷直的脚尖先伸进去，然后是小腿，最后穿好的时候肉感的大腿被那圈松紧勒出了浅浅的沟壑。不过这算不上紧。

 

_紧的还在后面。_

 

当郑允浩终于从和盒子里拿出那件束身衣的时候，沈昌珉已经全硬了。赤身裸体的郑允浩就是色情和春梦的具象化，是这间办公室里有着一张纯洁脸孔的爱欲之神；他看着他的瞳孔深不见底，里面闪烁着深沉的欲念。不过沈昌珉深谙一时隐忍能换得更为甜美的好处，所以他还是好好地站在办公桌后面，静候着郑允浩像穿连身泳衣一样踩进那件缺少裤管的紧绷绷的东西，他的两条胳膊从袖口伸出来。当然，束身衣背后的扣子光凭他自己没法妥善扣好，因此他选择抬起头再一次和沈昌珉对视，眼神里充满请求。

 

对于这个请求，沈昌珉乐意见到。他终于从办公桌后走出来，但他没有立刻帮郑允浩穿好这件衣服，而是先围着字面意义上衣衫不整的郑允浩转了一圈，评估性的目光像是在看一件尚待拍卖的藏品。郑允浩在脱光的时候都没害臊，现在忽然脸红了。沈昌珉站到他的背后，把他整个人圈在自己怀里，他比赤足的郑允浩高上那么四五公分，因此得以垂头嗅闻他的耳后。在雪松和鸢尾惹人喜爱的香氛之下，他闻到他们彼此都心照不宣的情欲气息。

 

沈昌珉就这么站着，他西裤下的勃起卡在郑允浩深深的臀缝里，两只手搁在他的胃部，有那么一会儿，只是感受着蕾丝面料底下皮肤温热的颤抖。这件束身衣上精美的勾花完美无缺，金贵的面料闻着还有一点被制成成衣之前浆洗过的味道。这件东西是全新的，这很好，说明这份别出心裁的礼物只是为了他一个人；不论如何，沈昌珉都会确保这一点。如果必要，他会在今天之后把它整个塞进碎纸机搅成碎片——

 

当然，现在不是想这些的时候。他用下巴抵住郑允浩的颈窝，然后向上摸去，当他的掌心碰到郑允浩在一层黑纱下面的乳头时，那两个地方立刻就硬了。沈昌珉把它们捏在指尖时候，郑允浩的脊背终于不再像是之前那样端庄挺拔，而是在揉捏之下发起抖来。

 

“啧。”沈昌珉目光向下，他看着手底下郑允浩丰满的胸脯轻易就被挤出的乳沟，那两个肉粉色的突起卡在他的虎口里，颤颤巍巍，他忍不住就对着他们多用了点力气揉捻起来。郑允浩软在他怀里，两只盖在蕾丝底下的手抓住他的手腕，推搡着，却怎么也推不开沈昌珉似的。

 

这份半推半就和欲迎还拒若是安在任何一个女人身上，都会叫他立刻失去兴致。不过在他手底下貌合神离地挣扎着的是郑允浩，叫整件事情变得格外有趣。他继续拨弄着那两个翘起来的乳头，他想要更进一步地让它们变得肿胀不堪，极端敏感，直到郑允浩不得不在他怀里扭个不停，拼命忍住才能不哭喊出声。但做到这个需要沈昌珉完全放弃他引以为傲的自持，因此，他选择放开手上的动作，他怀里的人不知道是解脱还是失落地叹了口气，沈昌珉拍了拍他的屁股，把郑允浩从自己怀里赶出去。

 

“站好了。”

 

当沈昌珉毫无预兆地拉紧束带、龙骨紧贴郑允浩的腰际收紧的一刹那，郑允浩惊喘一声，但随后他立刻开始调整气息，在仓促的吐气后长长吸气，让他被箍在束身衣里的腰腹适应这道不容抗拒的压强。沈昌珉知道他被勒得难受，但他没有停顿，在系上了束带后立刻不动声色地给他拉上搭扣，让这件东西贴着他的腰挤得更紧。郑允浩本来就胯窄，因此最下面的扣子不费什么力就拉上了，但越往上越艰辛。当还剩三个的时候，被掐住肋骨的郑允浩呼吸轻浅，他用力收腹，背上一对肩胛骨翅膀般振动着，像是要逃离。沈昌珉向后退了一步，他欣赏着郑允浩挺着腰杆却不得不扶着桌沿才能站稳的样子，觉得这件束身衣像是他的圣赫勒拿岛，他必须像那个法兰西皇帝一样被禁锢在里头等待枯萎。

 

不过郑允浩没有不安分地试图逃跑，所以沈昌珉毫不客气地扣上最后三个纽扣。当最后一个拉扣被系紧，郑允浩“诶呀”了一声，坠落山谷的幼鹰般低喘着向后倒进了他的怀里，叫沈昌珉立即明白了为什么维多利亚时期的英国贵族会有如此变态的情趣，乐于在少女身上看到病态的细腰。他发现自己无法控制沿着郑允浩被勒的滚圆的纤细腰线仔细摩挲，直径最小的地方几乎真的能被他双手环握。他好奇着多余的肉都被挤去了那里，不过答案在他摸到郑允浩紧绷高翘的屁股和填满了薄纱罩杯的胸膛时昭然若揭。

 

郑允浩由着他摸，像是一颗被挤压而榨出汁水的果子一样流汗，他闭着眼睛，脸颊泛红，鼻翼急促地抖动，他看起来正在忍受痛苦；也许是因为过分痛苦，连拒绝的话都说不出来。

 

也不知道郑允浩这副神态有几分真切，几分演技，不过几乎是立刻的，沈昌珉就想看到他在自己身下哭泣的样子。郑允浩好像看透了这一点，因为沈昌珉落在他身上的碰触实在是饱含控制欲。他转过身来和沈昌珉对视，那双眼睛明亮而专注，像是能轻易看穿任何欲望，仿佛他知道沈昌珉想让他变得支离破碎，而他也想要这样。沈昌珉看着他的眼睛吻过去，他在郑允浩鲜红的嘴唇上舔了一圈，就难耐地把郑允浩的肩膀向下按，而后者立刻会意，顺从地跪了下去。

 

他打开拉链，把胀痛的性器顶进郑允浩分开的嘴唇里。郑允浩给束身衣勒着最下面的几根肋骨，肺叶都给挤小了，因为跪姿他呼吸更加急促，忽然变得不知道用舌头舔也不会收缩口腔给他吸。他表现得像个未经人事的处女，不过他的嘴里够湿够热，沈昌珉满意地往前顶，直到郑允浩被噎地混乱地收缩了喉咙，又被捅出了眼泪。他一边按住他的后颈以免他被自己的暴力掀翻，但郑允浩整个人都在不停地向后躲，发出窒息的呜咽，被自己分泌个不停的口水呛到四肢发抖。沈昌珉看到他泪流了满脸，唾液打湿了整个下巴的可怜样子终于从他口腔里退出来，郑允浩弯着脖子，咳个不停，于是他又心软地蹲下身去给他解开了几个纽扣。当最上面的那几个拉扣被松开，郑允浩像是个刚从海里被捞出来的人那样大口喘息，沈昌珉满怀怜惜之情，顺着他的背，他不是刻意地，但当他摸到郑允浩盖着蕾丝布料的大腿根时，却摸了一手湿。

 

沈昌珉皱起眉头。他指尖的液体又滑又腻，还带着体温。是润滑剂。沈昌珉想着郑允浩夹着一屁股这玩意儿在他眼前晃了这么久，刚才一咳嗽，放松了身体才让它漏出来；这一天的每一件事情都只朝着郑允浩计划的方向发展，这个认知使一股愠怒陡然而生。沈昌珉捏着郑允浩的脖子把他从地上拽了起来，折倒在写字台上。对于他唐突的动作，郑允浩只是乖巧地趴在桌沿上，他细而长的天鹅脖子往后拧，眼睛里蒙着水光，咬着嘴唇，任由沈昌珉像个莽莽撞撞的青少年般撇开盖住他屁股的华贵蕾丝，把两个手指捅进他的臀缝里。

 

“前前后后都准备的这么周全吗？”沈昌珉低下身子，对着郑允浩的耳廓凶暴地低语。这不像是个问句，而像是一个警告，告诉郑允浩自己会因为他的放荡而惩罚他；而他舔进郑允浩耳廓的舌头又分明告诉他怀里的人，在他改正了这个错误之后，自己还会奖励他。

 

当郑允浩因为敏感的耳垂被沈昌珉含在嘴里来回舔弄而浑身颤抖时，沈昌珉心满意足地撤回手指。那个地方已经因为提前的准备变得相当湿润松软，不再需要开拓，而是尚待填满。他直起身子，让自己的勃起卡在郑允浩臀肉的沟壑间来回磨蹭。他观赏着眼前的景象，即便束身衣最上边的几个纽扣被解开了，但最紧的地方还是牢牢地掐着郑允浩，叫他无法弯腰，他的上半身不得不平铺在桌面上，和身体垂直的两条腿踮着脚尖才能勉强勾到地。从上边俯瞰，他看起来像一只即将坠落地面、砸个粉碎的昂贵瓷瓶。

 

不过就算是拍卖会上多么稀奇的物件，最后也都明码标价。想到这里，沈昌珉立刻毫无爱怜之意地按着郑允浩的腰窝操进了他的身体里。手指摸着很软的后穴在他插入的时候却缠上来，严丝合缝地吸住他。这感觉棒极了，就和第一次一样好，不过上一次郑允浩骑在他身上，把腰扭得像在跳桑巴。这一次，他的腰没法动，只能借着脚尖的一点力把自己往后送，他贴着桌面的嘴里发出呻吟，喷出来的气弄出一片白雾，随着他的呼吸消散又蔓延。

 

这完全不是沈昌珉期待看到的场景，尽管他爽的头皮发麻，他还是恶狠狠地捏着郑允浩的屁股，又低下身子去咬郑允浩的耳朵。他的鼻尖一碰到郑允浩的耳垂，郑允浩就成了被捏住后颈的小猫，不敢动了。他摸了把从他们交合的地方漏出来的润滑剂，把湿润的手指放在郑允浩的眼前。

 

“这是什么？”

 

他这一句明知故问颇有责难的意思，但郑允浩眼睛一闭，老老实实地回答，“润滑剂。”不过很快，他眼睛睁开，眨了眨，斜着向上迎上沈昌珉的目光，又变成了那只在他眼前穿长筒袜的勾人的妖精。“精心为你准备的，喜欢吗？”

 

沈昌珉知道郑允浩把他的心思看的透彻明了。他讨厌一切和共享相关的字眼和事物，尤其是对有别人碰过郑允浩的可能性深恶痛绝。郑允浩不可能不知道自己每一个坦然的表现，每一句挑逗的话语都在给这个可能性添砖加瓦，但他还是选择在危险的边沿试探，对沈昌珉再三挑衅，使沈昌珉不由得猜想他是不是就希望看到自己失控的样子。

 

他阴沉着脸，拦腰抱起郑允浩走到落地窗前，完全不顾郑允浩在他怀里发出的像是要被折断了般的尖细惊叫。他挤进郑允浩分开的两腿之间跪下，顺势带着郑允浩一起跪着。不过郑允浩两条滑腻腻的大腿搭在他的双腿之外，堪堪挨着地面，他必须要扶着窗户才能找到平衡。但还没等他扶稳，他身后的沈昌珉已经按着他的手腕，凶狠地操了起来。

 

他的身体和玻璃窗之间，郑允浩像一只被困在玻璃匣子里的蝴蝶那样张开双翼，不断挣动。他给束身衣勒着的纤细腰肢像极了昆虫的胸腹相接的地方，而蕾丝则是他身上繁复的花纹。他看起来像一件精美的工艺品，这才让人生出想要摧毁的意念。沈昌珉用力操进郑允浩的深处，他的胯骨拍击那两瓣圆润的臀部，拍出肉浪，撞得郑允浩一下一下地往前耸动，显得特别无助。郑允浩呻吟着，但他突然注意到窗户外面，大楼脚下有着密集的行人，如果有谁抬头窥视，就会看到他四肢大敞的姿势，被他身后隐身在阴影中的沈昌珉从里到外操了个透。

 

他的自尊心被羞耻心刺痛，“别在这，行吗？”他问着，但沈昌珉岿然不动，于是他只好试着向后挣扎。

 

他力气不算小，那些锻炼得当的肌肉充满柔韧的力量，可他扑腾了许久也没能将自己的肩膀顶离玻璃窗哪怕一公分。相反，当他向后用力，因为这个尴尬的姿势，他的两个膝盖总是只有一个能挨着地面，整个人都失去平衡，让沈昌珉操着他的性器更加深入。郑允浩眼见求饶和挣扎通通无效，只好蹙紧眉头，咬着嘴唇一声不吭，专心忍耐。他身后，沈昌珉热切地观察着他挂着泪珠的睫毛和粉红色的眼皮一起微微战栗时的模样。

 

真是奇妙，这张本就美丽非凡、不论配以怎样的神情都异常动人的脸庞因为无助和隐忍显得更令人着迷。当沈昌珉变换着角度，终于找到了深埋在肉穴里的那个特殊的点，郑允浩蓦地扬起脖子，眼泪从他大大睁开的眼睛里滚下来，滚进他大大张开的嘴巴里。

 

“告诉我，还有多少人看到过你这副样子？”沈昌珉放开他的手腕，用两根被玻璃窗弄得冷冰冰的指头搅进他高热的唇舌间，那里正在溢出甜美的呻吟。

 

郑允浩没有立刻回答他，除了浪叫，他什么声音也发不出来。他其实没有在期待任何回答，他们俩算作是萍水相逢，他对郑允浩的概念肤浅地停留在表面，其余一切一概不清楚；但他心底仿佛有个声音正在告诉他他是如此特殊，得以行使一份独一无二的权力——沈昌珉很清楚，他自己也和郑允浩一样，光靠一个微笑就能把任何人迷得神魂颠倒。

 

现在他贴着郑允浩的脖子，感受到那里面两片声带的震颤，觉得自己像是拥着一把大提琴的乐手，可以随心所欲地让他的乐器发出悦耳的声音。这个及其富于控制欲的想法让沈昌珉低笑出声，他以更加强硬的动作不断地顶着郑允浩的前列腺，直到郑允浩的身体因为快感累计绷直到快要断掉，声音高亢得像是G调的和弦。

 

说实话，沈昌珉自己也忍得很辛苦。郑允浩包裹着他的后穴紧的要命，在快感之下，他终于决定继续和对方怄气是完全没有意义的行为。他最后狠狠地往那个红肿脆弱的小洞里、往郑允浩的前列腺上撞了几下，一只手伸到他的身前，那里的布料被他性器里漏出的体液染的一塌糊涂，而只是几下简短粗暴的揉捏，已经足以让郑允浩射出来。

 

他高潮的时候哭喊出声，因为射精的快感，因为两条大腿被架起分开太久疼的要命，也因为沈昌珉顶进他肠道的动作过于凶狠，给他五脏六腑都错了位的眩晕。他整个人没有一丝力气，全都靠在沈昌珉的臂弯里，当他连啜泣的声音也变得微弱，沈昌珉终于心满意足。他像一只费尽了心思才把猎物拖到树梢上的美洲狮，终于准备享用一顿美餐。他叼住郑允浩的脖颈，又舔又咬，确保那里会留下在一个星期之内都特别醒目的吻痕，当他射在郑允浩湿热的后穴深处，他从喉咙深处咆哮出声，牙齿几乎穿透那层薄薄皮肉。

 

 _沈昌珉，幻想和放任自流对你自己没有任何好处。_ 他默默警告自己，却还是把郑允浩抱在怀里。

 

 

*

 

当郑允浩恢复意识时，沈昌珉正坐在地上，把他抱在怀里，揉着他抽了筋的右边大腿。长筒袜褪到一半，将沈昌珉的手心磨得热的像起火。他腿不疼了，只是颈侧的咬痕火辣辣的。“出血了没。”他有气无力地询问。

 

沈昌珉很认真地看了一眼，告诉他“没有”。他的下巴又搁回郑允浩的颈窝，鼻尖的汗水滴进他锁骨的窝里。沈昌珉又给他揉左腿，不着边际地想要多少水才能盛满这块地方。

 

“上次给你的名片，弄丢了吗？”郑允浩有了点力气就开始和他说话，声音里带着高潮余韵后的沙哑。“要不怎么没给我发消息。我还以为你挺喜欢我的。”

 

哪壶不开提哪壶，沈昌珉其实好几次就要打给郑允浩，但碍于自尊，他还是把郑允浩的名片从二十楼的窗户扔了出去。他像是个毛躁的青春期男孩，有一点心思都被郑允浩看了个彻底。郑允浩这句话又给他说的气从心起，他皱着眉头看向对方，却撞进一双孩童般天真明亮的眼睛里。郑允浩的眼角还挂着那么一滴泪，眼白泛红，他撅着个嘴巴，整个表情委屈的要命。沈昌珉一时之间觉得没有哪种语言能解释清楚自己什么心情，所以半句话都说不出来。

 

“行了，等会儿帮我把这个脱了。”郑允浩见他没说话，于是挣扎着站起身子。他走到沈昌珉的写字台旁边，捏起那张贺卡，在背面留下自己的电话。他的手还是没力气，字迹失去了那份优雅自如，歪歪扭扭的。

 

所以，最终沈昌珉在这一天收到的礼物是一套蕾丝内衣（弄脏了，没法穿），另一张郑允浩的名片（差强人意，不如第一张好看），还有一场性爱（这个没得挑）。

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
